Forgotten Socks
by December'sRose
Summary: He never liked the concept of the merge anymore than she did. One sided Dasey one-shot.


Title: Forgotten Socks

Rated T

Summary: He never liked the concept of the merge anymore than she did. One sided Dasey one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! I guess it would be fair to warn anyone reading that this is based off the new Life with Derek episode "How I Met Your Step Bro" that I just saw on Disney XD. There will be minor spoilers so if you're one of the lucky ones who hasn't heard any spoilers for the new season and you're still waiting for the next episode to air on television, I suggest you proceed with caution. That said, this was begging to be written. I hope everyone enjoys! Please review if you can, I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

"You know, it's funny how things turned out." Casey mused as she leaned back in the computer chair she was currently settled in. In all honesty, she hated being in Derek's room. It stunk like hockey sweat, and the rude pictures on his walls were hardly welcoming. Still, she found herself subconsciously entering after helping Lizzie and Edwin clear up George's Mexican "Fiasco". From his place on the bed, Derek rolled his eyes.

"It's also funny how you're still in my room even though I told you to get out five minutes ago, but you don't hear me complaining." He muttered.

"You're complaining now," Casey scoffed, ignoring her step-brother's demands completely.

"So, _why_ are you still here?"

"Well, you said that you needed help organizing your socks and I figured I could lend a hand." Casey exclaimed, brightly.

At this, Derek groaned impatiently. "It's called an _excuse_. Meaning, there are no socks that need to be organized and I just said it to get out of listening to any more of _Operation Disengagement_. Besides, don't you have anything better to do than hanging around me?" He added, a smirk twitching against his mouth. "Like, oh I don't know, snuggling with your new boyfriend?"

Casey frowned. "Truman is not my boyfriend."

"Yet."

"Well," She continued, feeling her face flush pink from embarrassment. "I don't know if there will even be a yet. I mean, he bluntly stated that I'm not his type of girl in more words than one."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "I thought you told Lizzie that the date went well and your so called 'perfect' date was just a prank to counter his."

"Part of it was." Casey assured him. She sighed. "Kind of. I know I said I went overboard with the date and stuff, but to be honest that's really how I picture a, well _my_, perfect date."

"So, you were disappointed," Derek concluded. "And instead of not bothering with the guy anymore, you decide to lie so he'd like you again?"

"Something like that," Casey shrugged, making a face. "Anyway, why do you care? I thought you didn't mind Truman anymore."

Derek laughed. "No, I still mind him." He informed. "I'm just not going to bother with him. Although, if he does try to mess with my head again like last time then I'll say something but really? I could care less."

"Oh."

They became quiet for a moment as Casey took the silence as an opportunity to look around his room. Her nose crinkled in disgust.

"Seriously, do you ever clean in here?" She retorted, pushing aside an old paper plate spotted with pizza residue that sat on the computer desk.

"Nope." Derek said with an annoyed grin. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch my stuff."

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you'd learn some manners and had at least an ounce of decency," She countered. "But you don't hear me complaining, do you?" She added, with a sweet smile.

Derek's grin turned into a frown. "You know sometimes, I wish we went through with Operation Disengagement. You make living with you under this roof so difficult."

"I make this situation difficult?" Casey declared, loudly. "Excuse me, but _you're _the obnoxious one here."

"I never asked you to move in," Derek retorted. "And I never asked you to stay either." He pointed towards his door.

Casey huffed and got up from her comfortable position. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Like I said before, it is funny the way things turned out. You'd think after all this time we'd at least have learned how to _pretend_ to get along by now but you're the stubborn one who refuses to cooperate."

Derek watched her turn on her heal as she marched out the door. He never liked the concept of the merge anymore than she did. He never liked the idea of having her move in with him. Only, his reasons of not liking this arrangement were not entirely the reasons everyone expected.

It sounded typical, and that was pretty much because it was. It sounded cliché, and _that_ was pretty much because it was. Well, at least to him. He had learned some of Casey's favorite vocabulary words over the year and his personal favorite was cliché. She'd use it when criticizing one of her movies with Emily, and she used it whenever she felt it was a necessary moment. Whatever the case, cliché or typical, Derek definitely found it unexpected.

Casey's name was first mentioned during a talk with his Dad about Nora and him proposing to her. Derek had protested, had cringed, had rolled his eyes, had done everything he could to proclaim that he didn't want this merge to happen. Though Derek hadn't met her yet, he assumed (based off of George's description) there was something about Casey that would not permit the two to get along. As it turned out, his assumptions had been proven fact when he first set eyes on her at the school. Casey had been clad in some type of uniform, all proper and seemingly uptight. Immediately, his instincts took over. She was a girl after all and despite her haughty appearance, she looked kind of cute. He never did go for the book-nerd type, but as he looked her up and down he saw her curves shape against the school uniform. A dancer, perhaps, as she was fit but did not look like the athletic sports type. His final conclusion? She was attractive. _Very_ attractive.

Which made the matter awkward. Should he forget about his original prank to have Ralph pose as him? He almost wanted to actually proceed with the school tour as he watched her argue with Nora. In the end, he had chosen his prank as a test to see if this Casey girl had a sense of humor. He followed closely behind, eating at the opposite table as his best friend and Casey sat down for lunch. Jealousy ran rapid throughout him as Ralph started hitting on her. The whole possible step-sibling relationship excuse had no effect on him, as Derek was determined to keep this girl out of his house. Still, he figured that with Ralph's small brain this excuse would keep him away from his boy instincts for a while.

He saw Casey _first_.

Derek sighed and sat up in his bed. The whole arrangement made him go crazy sometimes. Casey was the only girl who knew how to set him off into a fit of pending rage, but she was also the only girl he ever recalled having this feeling for. He had cared for Sally, yes, but as he thought over the relationship Derek discovered that Sally's personality was actually just an exaggerated version of Casey. It all came back to Casey.

Then Truman came along. Derek still didn't like him, or the fact that Casey had finally went on a date with the guy. They were too alike, and he could tell that Truman was indeed sort of like another Scott. Casey probably wouldn't listen to reason if he ever tried to explain this to her. She was perfectly happy with her fake relationship. As Derek started matching up some of Truman's characteristics, he broke into a smirk. Truman was to Casey as Sally was to him. A complete exaggeration.

"Hey, Derek?" He looked up to find her head poke through his slightly opened door. Derek feigned annoyance at her presence.

"Can I help you?"

Casey entered fully, rolling his eyes at his tone. "Just making sure…you're positive that there aren't any socks to organize?" Her own features looked so hopeful that Derek couldn't hold back his laughter. Though it seemed like things were changing for the two teenagers, that they'd meet new people and continue dating even though Derek only wanted _her_, that to everyone associated Derek and Casey would never learn to get along although it was clear to both that there was some sort of hidden chemistry, some things would always remain the same.

Not that Derek was complaining about it, of course.

-Fin-

A/N: I know it isn't much, but I figured I'd post this up anyway. For those who read "Casey's Code of Chivalry" I'll have an update for you by next week at the latest. Thanks so much for reading. Until next time!

"Never let go of the one you truly love."

-December'sRose


End file.
